


Warmth

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: When Carmen gets reminded of how cold it was in Stockholm, Julia is there to warm her up.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 4
Kudos: 268





	Warmth

Julia opens the bedroom door.Light from the hallway behind her floods into the room, illuminating the bed and the sole figure buried under a mountain of blankets on it.Softly, Julia closes the door until it’s just slightly ajar, so she has light to navigate the room, and approaches the bed.She sits on its edge.

“Hey,” Julia greets Carmen in a soft voice.

“I’m fine.Don’t worry,” comes a mumbled reply from beneath the blankets and pillows.

“I know.”Julia places a hand down on the comforter, but hesitates, and then decides against putting it where she thinks Carmen’s shoulder is.“But it’s okay if you’re not.”

“It shouldn’t be this big a deal.”Carmen rolls over to look at Julia.“I should…”

“It was a traumatic experience,” Julia states firmly.“Having a response to it is normal.”

“I…” Carmen trails off.

Julia knows what she was going to say anyway.She should have been fine, capable.Their fearless leader, which she still is.This is just the first time Carmen has been in a climate this cold since Stockholm.Since she almost froze to death.If it were anyone else panicking a little at the frigid temperatures of their current location, Carmen would have been okay with it.Sympathetic even.

But, if there’s one thing Julia has learned by now, it’s that Carmen Sandiego holds herself to a higher standard than she does anyone else.

“Shadowsan and the others are taking care of the caper.You have nothing to worry about.”Julia knows saying as much won’t stop Carmen from doing so, but, at least she’ll have all the information.She bites her bottom lip.“If you want, I can help keep you warm?”

Carmen nods.“I would like that.”

Julia finds the border of the bed’s blankets.She wiggles her way under them.Once Julia is undercovers, Carmen snuggles her way into her embrace, and rests her head in the crook of Julia’s shoulder.Julia wraps her arms around Carmen and gently hugs her, reminding her she’s not alone, slowly freezing in the snow.She’s safe, warm.Loved.


End file.
